The Girl Of My Best Friend
by DanielGranger
Summary: Harry recibe una propuesta por parte del MACUSA, pero ¿podrá dejarla a ella de lado? H/Hr Mal Summary


Se dirige hacia nosotros, su caminar calmado e hipnótico; Hermione regresa del sanitario del bar muggle al que acudimos aquella noche de agosto, todo a sugerencia de Neville. Estamos sentados en uno de los gabinetes del fondo del establecimiento, que peculiarmente tiene una ambientación de los años 60's, con la Rockola, los tonos pastel y discos de acetato decorando las paredes junto con algunos posters de películas de la época y de estrellas de música y cine; claramente un lugar anticuado, pensé cuando entramos y la música llegó a mis oídos.

Desde hace unos momentos se comienza a escuchar un repertorio de canciones bastante melosas, varias parejas se encuentran bailando al suave compas de estas, abrazados e inmersos en sus mundos.

Personalmente hubiera preferido no venir e ir a descansar directamente a Grimmauld Place, en mi suave cama y no despertar hasta el lunes por la mañana. Pero a insistencia de la misma Hermione, alegando que hacía bastante tiempo que no salía con ellos, no me pude negar, siendo arrastrado por mi grupo de amigos hacia aquel lugar del que me sentía completamente abochornado.

—Cuéntame, Harry, que tal van las cosas en el departamento de Aurores— me dice Neville, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Vaya que ha cambiado desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, por fin dejo atrás aquella faceta algo torpe y retraída; ahora es el profesor de Herbología, dándole un descanso a la vieja profesora Sprout.

—No me quejo, Neville. Las cosas no son lo mismo desde que dejaste tu puesto— bromeo, sacándole una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Tú sabes que ese siempre fue mi sueño.

—Claro que lo sé, viejo amigo. — sonrió, más para mí que para Neville— La verdad todo sigue igual, ya sabes, magos oscuros por aquí, criaturas peligrosas por allá, algún intento de revivir a Voldemort de vez en cuando; lo normal

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que llega Hermione. Mi mejor amiga lleva puesto su habitual uniforme, blusa blanca junto con saco y falda negros; lleva trabajando en el departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica el mismo tiempo que llevo en el departamento de Aurores, lo que me permite verla muy seguido, debido a la estrecha relación entre nuestros departamentos, llegando a trabajar juntos en algunos de los casos que me encomiendan.

—¿De qué hablan, chicos?— nos pregunta Hermione, sentándose frente a mí, dejando a Neville en medio de la mesa.

—Nada importante— responde Neville, jugando distraídamente con un sorbete que había en la mesa— solo nos poníamos al tanto de lo que ha pasado desde que me volví profesor.

—Por supuesto, Neville, tú eras la mano derecha de Harry en el escuadrón— dice Hermione, volteando a verme. Yo evito su mirada.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy yo. — Ron aparece de repente, sentándose junto a Hermione y abrazándola por la cintura— Gracias a Merlin que deje de trabajar con George en la tienda.

—Ron no digas eso, es tu hermano— Hermione lo regaña por su comentario.

—Solo era una broma, Herms— el pelirrojo le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Yo volteo hacia otro lado.

—Además, así puedo ayudarle a Harry contra los malvados que quieren conquistar al mundo mágico— broma de nuevo mi amigo.

Luna llega también, le sedo el paso para que pueda sentarse junto a Neville. Llevan siendo pareja desde que terminamos Hogwarts, después de que el moreno se diera cuenta en la batalla de lo que sentía por ella.

—Este lugar es muy divertido, ¿no creen?— comenta Luna, observando por enésima vez la decoración del lugar.

—Claro que sí, —dice Ron, mientras le hace una seña a una mesera— y la comida es deliciosa.

—Tu siempre piensas en comida— le digo divertido, el Weasley nunca cambiara.

—No solo eso, — refuta— además de eso, la música también es muy buena.

—A mí me parece un poco empalagosa.

—Eso es por qué eres un amargado sin corazón. — Ron me mira como reprochándome el haber terminado mi relación con Ginny— Mira que te hace falta una chica que te quiera.

—No tener una relación no vuelve a Harry un amargado— observo sorprendió a Hermione, que mira con el ceño fruncido a su novio.

—Claro que sí. Míralo, no aprecia lo bello de las canciones que estamos escuchando; — dice haciendo un gesto hacia arriba— solo escucha: _Put your head on my shoulder…_ _Whisper in my ear, baby… Words I want to hear…_ _Tell me, tell me that you love me too…—_ Ron canta arrastrando las palabras, clara señal de que el alcohol se le ha comenzado a subir.

—Lo que pasa es que… — tanteo un poco lo que estoy a punto de decir, y que he estado tratando de hacer desde que me lo comentaron hace unas horas— me ofrecieron un puesto en el MACUSA.

Los cuatro me miran perplejos, obviamente sacados de lugar por soltarles la noticia, así como así.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas contarnos?— me dice Hermione, ahora enfadada.

—Me lo acaban de decir hoy, no es como si lo hubiesen hecho hace una semana, o un mes— digo quitándole importancia.

—¿Planeas aceptarlo?— me pregunta Neville.

—No lo sé. — le doy un sorbo a mi cerveza— Es muy tentador, pero debo de pensarlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irías?— ahora es Luna la que pregunta, pero en su rostro lleva una sonrisa.

—Tal vez un año, o dos.

—Sera aburrido sí te vas.

La canción ahora ha cambiado, dando paso a la inconfundible voz de Elvis Presley.

 _The way she walks,  
The way she talks  
How long can I pretend?  
Oh I can't help I'm in love  
With the girl of my best friend_

—Debo tomar un poco de aire. — digo levantándome de la mesa— Ahora regreso.

La noche es algo fría cuando salgo del lugar, la música todavía se alcanza a escuchar. Saco un la caja de cigarrillos de mi chaqueta y prendo uno. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado apenas unos instantes atrás, los reproches de Ron, mi negativa a mirar a Hermione, su enfado por no haberle dicho la propuesta de trabajo, mi frustración por verla con Ron…

—Fumar es malo, —su melodiosa voz llega a mis oídos— ¿lo sabias?

—No es cierto— le digo bromeando.

—Te puede dar enfisema— responde seria.

—Ni que fumara tanto, Hermione.

—Aun así, es malo, —dice sacándomelo de la boca y tirándolo al piso. La miro molesto— no quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

—Hermione, — comenzaba a irritarme— creo que soy un adulto responsable de lo que haga, o no haga.

Su mirada adquirió un dejo de tristeza, provocando que mi corazón me doliera. Sus bellos ojos miel se comenzaban a llenar con lágrimas, la piel nívea de sus mejillas ahora estaba sonrojada por el frio de la noche, el viento movía su ondulado cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, pero, aun así, a pesar de eso, me parecía la mujer más hermosa del universo; sintiéndome culpable por verla así, aparte mi mirada de nuevo.

 _Her lovely hair,  
Her skin so fair  
I could go on and never end  
Oh, I can't help I'm in love  
With the girl of my best friend_ _  
_

—¿En serio planeas aceptar la oferta?— me cambio el tema, retomando lo que en esos momentos estaba evitando.

—No lo sé…— la mire profundamente, pensando en que sí no había aceptado todavía, era por ella— debo pensarlo. Kingsley me dijo que tenía una semana para darle mi decisión.

—Él te ascendería con tal de qué te quedases— me dijo Hermione.

—Hermione, no se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de que se trata?— ahora me miraba de esa manera inquisitiva tan suya.

—Creo que… Necesito pasar un tiempo solo.

—¿Más del que ya pasas?

Me quité los lentes y masajeé el tabique de mi nariz.

—Está bien, Hermione, ¿de qué se trata?— le pregunte con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Por qué ya no sales? ¿por qué te alejas? Ahora solo te dedicas al trabajo, no quieres salir más con nosotros. —agacho la cabeza cuando su voz se cortó— Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo.

Yo la miraba, ensimismado en aquella imagen de Hermione a punto de llorar; el habla se me fue, sin ninguna palabra que pudiese decirle. ¿Enserio descuide lo más importante y hermoso que tenía en mi vida, que era ella? ¿mi egoísmo no me permitió ver que más allá del amor que comencé a sentir por ella, me sumergí en una realidad de auto sufrimiento, dejando de lado a ella? Por qué sí, en algún punto el cariño infantil que sentía por ella evoluciono a un amor que ahora quema en mi pecho, pues no solo el mi mejor amiga, es la novia de mi mejor amigo; un amor que se sembró en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y que me hizo terminar mi relación con Ginevra, pues cada vez que estaba con ella no dejaba de pensar en Hermione; que sin darme cuenta un día sentí un dolor inmenso en mi pecho al verla caminar de la mano con mi pelirrojo amigo, por lo que decidí ya no salir más, poner distancia entre ellos, alejarme de todo y de todos, aun sin saber que a ella también le lastimaba.

 _I want to tell her  
How I love her so  
And hold her in my arms, but then  
What if she got real mad and told him so?  
I could never face either one again_

Quiero decirle todo lo que siento por ella, pero no soporto la idea de hacerle más daño al ponerla en la necesidad de rechazar aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes y de los que ella es dueña. Por eso también es que pensé en aceptar el trabajo en América, por mucho que me rompa el corazón, lo mejor sería que cortará de tajo este amor, pero al igual de que hierva, crecerá de nuevo y con raíces más fuertes.

—Hermione, perdóname, no creí que yo…— me acerqué a ella. Ahora se abrazaba a sí misma, mirando al suelo.

—De un tiempo para acá ya no eres el mismo— me miro con lágrimas ya en sus suaves mejillas.

Acerque mis manos a su rostro, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente cuando limpie delicadamente aquellas gotas salinas que eran la callada voz de su tristeza. Pero sí algo odiaba más que verla llorar, era saber que yo era el causante de su llanto.

—No quiero que te vayas… — me dijo, ahora apoyando su bonito rostro en mi mano que lo acunaba y abrazándome por cintura— te necesito a mi lado.

—Por favor, Mione, —ahora era yo el que quería llorar— no me lo hagas más difícil.

—Dime por qué.

—Por qué te amo.

Lo había dicho, le tire la bomba, así sin más, de golpe, liberando algo del peso de mi alma.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, separándose un poco de mí, pero sin romper nuestro contacto. Sé que no esperaba eso de mi parte, me va a rechazar, ahora no queda más que decirle todo de una buena vez. Decirle todo lo que está en mi corazón es lo único que le pudo ofrecer, aun sí eso significa un alejamiento de su parte.

 _The way they kiss  
Their happiness  
Will my ache in heart ever mend?  
Or will I always be in love  
With the girl of my best friend?  
_

—Te amo, Hermione, no lo pude evitar. — las lágrimas que trataba de contener ahora escapaban libremente por mis ojos— El dolor de mi corazón aumenta cada día cuando te veo con Ron, cuando lo besas, cuando caminas de la mano con él, cuando te abraza como si fueras su salvavidas en un naufragio… yo… me muero por dentro, añorando ser yo aquel por el que te desvelas y por quien despertaras ilusionada… perdóname, Hermione…

No quería mirarla, sería demasiado masoquista ver la decepción en sus ojos, la tristeza e incomodidad.

Cuando me trate de separar de ella, me tomo del brazo, impidiendo que me retirara. Lagrimas nuevas surcaban por sus mejillas, me jaló hacia ella y me tomo del rostro.

—Eres el idiota más grande del mundo mágico y del muggle. — me dijo cuando nuestras narices se juntaron— Harry, tu sí eres aquel por el que despierto ilusionada…

Y sin más junto sus labios con los míos, cumpliendo un sueño que desde hacía mucho estaba desando cumplir. Sabía que estaba mal besar a la novia de mi mejor amigo. Lo estaba traicionando. Pero mi corazón me decía que esto era lo que desde el principio debió ser. Sus labios sabían a fresas y a Hermione, combinándose con nuestro llanto.

Nos tuvimos que separar por la necesidad de aire, abrazándonos. Ella tenía su rostro escondido en mi pecho, pero pude oír perfectamente el susurro que salió de los labios que había probado segundos antes.

—Te amo, Harry.

 _Never end,  
Will it ever end?  
Please let it end_

Mire por en sima de ella. Ron estaba fuera, mirándonos desde la puerta del bar. Creí que vendría directamente a gritar, exigiendo explicaciones, tal vez decidido a matarme a golpes; sonrió tristemente y se dirigió aun callejon, después escuche el sonido de una desaparición.

Levante el rostro de Hermione, deposité un beso en su frente y mirándola a los ojos le propuse.

—Ven conmigo a América.

Lo único que quería ahora era estar con ella. Poder tenerla a mí lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, sin importar lo que pusiesen decir de nosotros…

Solo ella y yo…


End file.
